Fantasia, le monde inversé
by catpupille
Summary: Après une dispute avec ses frères, Michelangelo rencontre un garçon nommé Tory âgé de 14 ans qui est en fait un dragon. Ensuite la tortue fait la rencontre de ses trois frères: Shade l'aîné âgé de 19 ans, les jumeaux Ryan et Shadow âgé de 16 ans. Ceux-ci font confiance à Mikey pour leur montrer leur monde inverser au sien: Fantasia.


Point de vue Mikey :

Si je récapitule bien les évènements de la semaine, j'ai fait une gaffe pendant un combat (comme d'habitude) ce qui m'a value la peine de m'être fait crier dessus par Raph, Donnie et Leo…Ce qui m'énerve à chaque fois parce que je ne le fais pas volontairement mais est-ce qu'ils me croient…non! Ensuite je suis partie faire du skate, très mauvaise idée car les foots m'ont tendu une embuscade alors j'ai due me battre seul, d'ailleurs ça me fait penser que je n'ais toujours pas soigné mon épaule. Ce n'est que la première journée. Ensuite, euh si je me souviens bien j'ai rencontré un humain, bah enfait ce n'est pas un véritable humain mais un dragon qui s'est tranforsmé en humain pour passer inapperçu. Cool hein? Moi je trouve que oui. En tout cas il est vraiment bien car il m'a aidé avec les foots et les kraangs par la suite. Ouais car les kraangs m'ont attaqué après les foots….

On a discuté. Par exemple, il s'apelle Tory et il a 13 ou 14 ans. Comme moi il a trois grands frère qui en passant sont trop génials! Cependant quand j'y pense ils sont un peu comme nous : son grand frère Shade est presque pareil comme Leo mais par chance il déteste Les héros de l'espace, Ryan le deuxième plus vieux est le mélange de Donnie et Raph, le jumeau de Ryan,Shadow est comme moi et Tory, bah il me fait penser à Raph et moi…Il perd patience comme Raph mais en pire, c'est trop drôle à regarder, il est pire que Raph mais au moins il ne frappe pas ses proches. Donc j'ai du resté dans leur repère pendant 2 jours puisque les foots me cherchaient mais d'un autre côté ça m'allait puisque la chamaillerie avec mes frères avaient mal tourné. Je veux dire depuis quand Raph me frappe en me fesant saigné! Mais bien sur monsieur s'en moque, il a Spike alors pour lui ce n'est rien j'en suis sur. Ensuite Leo m'a crier dessus en disant que je manquais d'attention…. Selon Ryan si je serais un humain j'aurais non seulement de l'hyperactivité ou quelque chose comme ça et un déficite d'attention ce qui est NORMAL! Mais bien sur Donnie qui croit tout savoir ne me l'a jamais dit, enfait il dit que Leo a raison.

Lorsque se fut la quatrième journée, Shade le plus vieux des dragons, m'a demander si je voulais retourner chez moi puisque les foots n'étaient plus dans les parages. C'est Shadow qui m'a convaincu en me disant que des frères s'est fait pour rester lié entre eux et que ce n'est pas une engueulade qui fera changer ce lien. Alors je suis parti en leur demandent de me suivre pour être en sécurité.

Devinez quoi? Ils s'en sont fichu lorsque je suis revenu! Je veux dire, je suis arrivé au début du chemin menant au repère et j'ai dit au revoir à mes amis dragons qui m'ont dit de revenir quand je le voulais. Dès que je suis revenu, première chose qu'ils ont senti essentiel : me crier dessus encore. Cette fois-si par contre je n'es pas été stupide. Avant que les gars partent, je leur es dit que l'un d'entre eux ouvre son cellulaire et m'apelle pour qu'ensuite ils entendent comment ça allait se passer avec mes frères. Donc Raph a tout de suite commencer par me bombarder d'insulte, Leo m'a crier dessus en me disant que j'ai peut-être amener les foots au repère et Donnie a juste dit que j'ai été stupide, mais a remarqué que je cachais mon T-phone alors il m'a demandé pourquoi je le cachais. Alors je leur ai tout expliqué, l'embuscade des foots, ma rencontre avec Tory et ses frères, l'attaque des kraangs, etc. Et ensuite je sais pas ce qui m'a pris mais j'ai comme qui dirait éclaté en sanglots et de rage en disant que je me suis senti plus respecté avec Tory, Shade, Ryan et Shadow qu'avec eux. Après je suis parti dans ma chambre prendre quelques affaires et je suis parti. Tout ce que j'entendais se fut les cris de mes frères me disant de revenir.

Pour revenir à en ce moment, je suis dans un endroit trop MORTEL! Mes quatres amis m'ont amené dans leur monde : Fantasia. Il y a que des créatures magiques, je dis magique parce que mytho je sais pas quoi, eh bien je ne sais pas comment le prononcer. Ça va faire une journée et je veux déjà en voir plus.


End file.
